


Lost within

by name_me_regret



Series: Poetry Sessions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Poetry Sessions series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: I’m lost to the demon...





	Lost within

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not the same as ‘Mama’, but reminiscent of it though.

**Lost within**

I forgot who I use to be;  
the shadows take control  
of my entirety.  
At one with the monster  
hiding inside.

My smile is in place  
upon my damaged face;  
inside the demon plots  
your demise.  
Please, send me far away  
from yourself.

The love got twisted  
and corrupted;  
help me run this knife  
across my throat.

Oh mama, who have I become?

I’m fighting this corruption  
poisoning my insides;  
it gets stronger each time,  
and I’m forgotten in the aftermath.

The destruction and the hurt;  
I’m screaming deep inside,  
but you can’t see my tears.  
Please, leave me in the dark  
and save yourself.

This monster is winning  
and I disappear inside;  
my face in it’s vicious smile,  
my voice in it’s taunting laugh.

All of me within him.-


End file.
